


Никогда не было

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, сновидения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Relationships: Amber Volakis/James Wilson





	Никогда не было

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150072) by [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry). 



Уилсон спал, и ему снился сон. Он точно знал, что это сон, потому что в этом сне он был счастлив.

Достаточно сказать, что в этом сне Эмбер была жива. 

И они с ней спорили из-за вопроса, связанного с их ребенком. Довольно серьезно спорили, на повышенных тонах, практически ссорились, и ни один из них не хотел уступить, но все равно он был счастлив.

И это было странно, но все равно замечательно, так что он был не против.

И пока они так ссорились, их малыш, вполне довольный жизнью, сидел в таком складном детском стульчике с надувным сиденьем – Уилсон не знал, как они называются, хотя и видел десятки детей, блаженствующих в них. Но ребёнку в нем было хорошо, и Уилсон был рад. И Эмбер, несмотря на то, что вид у неё был крайне решительный и даже свирепый, тоже была счастлива – уж Уилсон-то это знал! – так что не было ничего предосудительного в том, что он не мог сказать, как называется этот милый детский предмет.

Зато он точно знал, как зовут младенца: Иисус. Не "Джизус", как обычно произносится имя исторического лица и предполагаемого Сына Божия, а "Хесус" – имя, которое иногда встречалось у его испаноговорящих пациентов. И да, он знал, что обычно имя "Хесус" дается в честь Иисуса, но их ребенка так звали не поэтому.

А потому…

Он не мог вспомнить, почему они назвали своего малыша Иисусом (то есть Хесусом!). Можно было спросить у Эмбер, она-то должна это знать, но она уже вошла в раж, и он не мог прервать поток её слов.

Предмет спора состоял, конечно, в том, сколько их малыш пьёт. Да, Уилсон соглашался, что об этом давно пора было поговорить, но волноваться рано. Всё под контролем. И потом, это же просто водка – бога ради! – это же не что-нибудь крепкое!

Эмбер же ничуть не поколебали его разумные и здравомыслящие доводы, и она продолжает стоять на своём, что Хесус должен придерживаться рекомендованной санэпиднадзором нормы – не более двух миллилитров в день.

– Миллилитров? – удивляется Уилсон. – Да что мы, в Канаде?

Хесус на это фыркает, и Уилсон горд – он смог рассмешить своего сына! Они с сыном "дают друг другу пять" – ну, конечно, какое там "дают пять", ребёнку всего три месяца, и он не может по-настоящему дотянуться. Ему три месяца, у него голубые, как у Эмбер, глаза, и кудрявые волосы с рыжеватым отливом, который он унаследовал неизвестно откуда. Ни от Уилсонов, ни от Волакисов.

А просто – откуда-то.

В этом сне Хауса не было в живых. Его, в парадной военной форме, с торжественными рядами наград на груди, засунули в простой сосновый ящик и зарыли в шестифутовой яме. Он был похоронен на заднем дворе дома семьи Уилсонов-Волакисов (Уилсон хотел совсем сменить фамилию после рождения ребёнка, но Журнал Клинической Онкологии и Журнал Клинической Практики ни за что бы ему не позволили, слишком сложно вносить изменения в архивы) под кизиловым деревом. Тем самым, что немедленно засохло, когда Хауса похоронили под ним, три месяца назад, за три дня до того, как у Эмбер начались схватки.

Ещё в этом сне были блохи, они всё время кусали Уилсона за лодыжки – он был в шортах, и малыш тоже был в шортах – но это не имело особого значения.

Эмбер набирает воздуха для своего последнего аргумента (она и так выиграла спор, это всем понятно, но это их привычный, излюбленный сценарий, и они будут следовать ему до конца), но тут ребёнок издаёт странный звук, похожий на бульканье.

Обеспокоенные, они бросаются к нему, позабыв о перепалке. Рука Эмбер в руке Уилсона, и он обнимает её другой рукой за плечи, а Хесус смотрит на них своими прекрасными голубыми глазами и произносит своё самое первое слово.

Эмбер вся сияет, и глаза её блестят от счастливых слёз. Уилсон заключает её в объятия, сам невероятно счастливый и гордый, а она подхватывает на руки Хесуса и поднимает его высоко над головой.

Столько любви, столько радостных обещаний, и Уилсона переполняет ликование, потому что даже в своих снах он – мастер отрицания очевидного и не позволяет себе ни секунды думать, что на самом деле вряд ли при каких-либо обстоятельствах первым словом ребёнка может быть:

– Простите…

Проснувшись, Уилсон недоумённо моргает в темноте. Он не пытается вспомнить свой сон или забыть его – он просто переворачивается на другой бок и снова засыпает, и к утру в его памяти не остается ничего от этого сна, как будто его никогда не было.


End file.
